Skirmish Mission
Overview Every battle takes place somewhere! Wave I Core Set * Mos Eisley Outskirts ** Get to the Ship ** Smuggled Goods Luke Skywalker (Hero of the Rebellion) * Moisture Farms ** Close to Home ** Raiding Party Darth Vader (Lord of the Sith) * Massassi Ruins ** Lost Knowledge ** Leave No Evidence Chewbacca (Loyal Wookie) * Imperial Labor Camp ** Prison Break ** Infiltration Han Solo (Scoundrel) * Corellian Underground ** Local Trouble ** Sabacc Standoff Rebel Saboteurs * Endor Wilderness ** Hazardous Materials ** Breakthrough Rebel Troopers * Geonosis Foundry ** Shadow War ** Weapons Project General Weiss (Field Commander) * Imperial Research Lab ** Stolen Schematics ** Stranded Royal Guard Champion * Kuat Space Station ** Data Heist ** Incoming Transmission IG-88 (Assassin Droid) * Ord Mantell Junkyard ** Mind of its Own ** Most Dangerous Game Wave II Twin Shadows * Mos Eisley Cantina ** Drinks and Dealings ** Battlefield Engineering R2-D2 and C-3PO * Wasteland Outpost ** Ancient Knowledge ** Volatile Materials Kayn Somos (Trooper Commander) * Tython Meditation Field ** Balance of the Force ** Chosen of the Force Boba Fett (Infamous Bounty Hunter) * Imperial Space Station ** Data Run ** Targeting Computer Wave III Wookiee Warriors * Development Facility ** The Art of Robotics ** Experimental Weapons Stormtroopers * Training Ground ** Reprogrammed ** Deception Game Hired Guns * Sewers of Nar Shaddaa ** Unknown Treasures ** Something in the Air Wave IV Alliance Smuggler * Mustafar Command Hub ** Uplink ** Delivery System Bantha Rider * Coruscant Landfill ** Lair of the Dianoga ** One Man’s Trash Wave V Return to Hoth * Echo Base ** Safe and Sound ** Rapid Adaptation * Hoth Battlefield ** Blood on the Snow (Four Player Free-For-All) ** A Battle for Hoth (Four Player Team Battle) Leia Organa (Rebel Commander) * Nelvaanian War Zone ** Fallout ** Constant Motion Echo Base Troopers * Hoth Weather Shelter ** Payload ** Vital Supplies General Sorin (Vicious Tactician) * Climate Research Camp ** Fire-Fight ** Holding Ground Dengar (Ruthless Killer) * Hoth Battle Station ** Inside Job ** Bomb Drop Wave VI The Bespin Gambit * Bespin Tibanna Facility ** Man in Carbonite ** Strategic Reserves Lando Calrissian (Charming Gambler) * Lothal Safehouse ** "Priceless" Relics ** Illicit Reserves Agent Blaise (ISB Interrogator) * ISB Headquarters ** To Your Stations! ** Reconnaissance ISB Infiltrators * ISB Training Grounds ** Counter-Slice ** Infiltration Games Bossk (Born Hunter) * Wasskah Hunting Ground ** Scavengers ** Watch Your Step Wave VII Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Knight) * Anchorhead Bar ** Gaining Favor ** Line of Fire The Grand Inquisitor (Sith Loyalist) * Kashyyyk Station ** True Data ** Heavy Firepower Greedo (Ambitious Mercenary) * Hangar Bay ** The Hunted ** Fortifications Wave VIII Jabba's Realm * Nal Hutta Borderlands ** Enemy of my Enemy (Four Player Team Battle) ** Border Dispute (Four Player Free-For-All) * The Pit of Carkoon ** Desert Dangers ** Battle for the Khetanna Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *The Dune Sea ** Power Surge ** Supply Raid Alliance Rangers * Nal Hutta Swamps ** Shielded ** Raining Freight Captain Terro (Wasteland Enforcer) * Endor Defense Station ** Renovation ** Claim the Ruins Jabba the Hutt (Vile Gangster) * Jabba's Palace ** Spoils of Crime ** New Ownership Wave IX BT-1 and 0-0-0 * Tarkin Initiative Labs ** Rogue AI ** Abandoned Research Jawa Scavenger * Mos Eisley Back Alleys ** Stashed Away ** Concealed Treasures Hera Syndulla and C1-10P * Chopper Base, Atallon ** Krykna Infestation ** Powered Perimeter Wave X Heart of the Empire * 30th Floor Plaza ** On Our Way ** Overwatch * Temple Gardens ** Temple Onslaught ** Garden Standoff Ahsoka Tano * Uscru Entertainment District ** Priority Message ** Lost and Found Emperor Palpatine * Coruscant Senate Office ** Battle at Dawn ** Priority Extraction Maul * Coruscant Back Alleys ** Propaganda War ** The Triple Cross Wave XI Tyrants of Lothal * Lothal Wastes ** Blitz ** Fluctuations Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus * Lothal Battlefront ** Power Play ** Rise Up Sabine Wren and Zeb Orrelios * Devaron Garrison ** Arms Salvage ** Secure Munitions Thrawn * Imperial Tower ** Intruder Alert ** Close Contact Hondo Ohnaka * Lothal Spaceport ** Market Sabotage ** Mortar Fire Category:Mission Category:Skirmish Mission